


Vacation

by renegademageanders



Series: Random points of Time [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegademageanders/pseuds/renegademageanders
Summary: Time unintentionally gives his 8 adopted sons a heartattack.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Random points of Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647196
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Linked Universe belongs to jojo56830 on Tumblr and this is for Time Week! It kinda fits one of the themes?
> 
> Also... Rated T for Teens due to Wind's mouth. >.>

The sun was shining and Time took a breath of the fresh ranch air. Arms wrapped around him from behind and he looked over his shoulder. Malon smiled up at him. This was the life. Nothing to worry about but the ranch his wife and the two week old little girl in the pouch he had strapped to him. His daughter was the other light of his life.

Malon moved to hug her husband from the side so she could better see their daughter. “Just make sure you have everything before you two head to Castle Town, Link” She told him. He chuckled.

“Don't worry love I have everything ready. It's early enough that we aren't leaving yet.” Time replied.

“You had better not forget the flowers for the princess.”

He paused. Oh. Shit. He did forget those.... . _...time...._

“You forgot didn't you?” She chuckled.

“I did. I'm sorry, love.” He stated sheepishly.

“I'll go and get them dear. You two just wait here.” And she wandered off to do just that. Time sighed softly and looked down at his daughter.

“Well, Melody.” _...time...!_ “This is your first trip with daddy. Mommy is going to wait here at home for us to bring back a snack for her.” he cooed at her.

Malon came back with the flowers and put them in a basket to be given to the princess.

“Link? I have a question for you.”

“Yes, my love?”

“How are the boys doing? I haven't seen them in a while.”

“Who?”

“Twilight, Wild, Four, and the others.” She looked concerned.

Time paused, thinking. His boys. He hadn't seen them since they made camp... _Time!!_

“...I haven't either...” He frowned deeply.

“They need you, Link.” Malon murmured softly.

“...I know. But...” Without any warning it started to downpour on them. The couple looked up and saw the dark clouds.

“They need you.” _…Time!! Please!_

“Malon.”

“This is a dream, my love. You need to wake up and return to them. They need you.” she urged him. “I love you and you will return to us soon. Don't worry.”

Carefully he handed over their daughter to his wife and nodded. “I love you too. I'll see you both soon.”

* * *

Time groaned so softly that no one heard it. He slowly sat himself up, water dripping down his face. He opened his eye and looked around at everyone. The group was either pacing or sitting with their face in their hands. The only one he didn't see was Legend. Where...?

And then he was splashed with water. In the face. Ah. There was the Hero of Legend... Holding a bucket that was dripping with water. And now Time was wetter then a moment ago. His single blue eye glared at Legend.

“...What-”

“Holy Fuck Old Man! You gave us a heart-attack! We thought....!” Legend chucked the bucket. It shattered against a tree in blue lights. It had been Wild's. Now it was gone.

“What..?” He was confused. Looking around he saw that all of them were either in tears or close to it.

“Time...” He looked over at his descendant. “We thought you were going to die... Your breath was slowing down and your heart sounded like it was going to stop.”

“...I had a dream... That I didn't want to wake from...” Time admitted softly, bowing his head in an apology.

Legend sat next to him, ignoring the wet ground. He had dumped two buckets of water on him for the goddesses sake. “I can understand that...” he murmured softly.

“It wasn't my intention to scare any of you. And I am sorry.”

“Hopefully we will switch again to the ranch. You need a vacation.” Wind commented. “No! Better yet! We switch to MY Hyrule! You can vacation at my privet island! I own a Cabana! It's awesome!”

This got everyone laughing. No one believed him. But Time smiled at him. “That sounds nice.”

“Then lets hope for either my hyrule or yours!” Wind cheered and then launched himself into Time and hugged him. There was a sniffle and a quiet sob. Time wrapped his arms around him. Then one by one they were all hugging him. Legend and Warriors were the only ones not crying as they hugged their fatherly figure.

Dream Malon was right. His boys needed him. “I'm alright.” He murmured softly. A moment later they switched Hyrules.

Upon looking around Time noticed a small pond? “..Where..?”

Looking up Wind cheered. “Yes! Perfect! My Hyrule and already on my island! Alright! Time to let the old man relax. And the rest of us too... Fuck... This whole thing took years off of my life.” The youngest hero moved over to a long chair and flopped down into it. “Come on!” He chimed. “Lets all get to relaxing! We can do things later~”

And one by one, the group moved to the chairs and lounged in them. Time just sat where he had landed in the first place, removed his boots and socks, and stuck his feet into the water. It was as relaxed as he was going to get. With his mind on his dream he smiled softly. He would be there for his daughter's birth. He knew Malon was doing fine and that the baby was predicted to be a girl. He couldn't wait to see his wife again. Carefully he laid himself down, laced his fingers under his head and closed his eye once more.

“...Time?” Twilight called over, a tremor of fear in his voice.

“I'm still awake, pup. Don't worry.” He stated, and he could feel the tension in the air vanish. “Our sailor was right. We all need a bit of a vacation. And He was so kind enough to let us have it on his privet island.”

“There's no way he owns this!” Legend called out.

“Fuck you! I had to jump through so many fucking hoops to get the deed to this fucking island! It's mine alright! So fucking get used to it!”

“Language!” Warriors scolded.

“I'm a GODDAMNED MOTHER FUCKING PIRATE! I'LL FUCKING CUSS ALL I DAMN WELL FUCKING WANT TO BITCH!”

Time couldn't help but laugh. The sound startled everyone. No one had heard the old man laugh like that before. But they wanted to hear it again because holy Hylia, Time's laugh made them all happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is now part of an on going series for Time!


End file.
